Carole Milburn (New Tricks)
Carole Milburn (Barbara Flynn) is a hidden villainess from "Blood is Thicker Than Water," the penultimate episode of New Tricks' sixth season (airdate 27 August 2009). She is the wife of casino owner Grant Milburn and the mother of their son, Justin Milburn. On October 16, 2001, when Justin was 17, Grant and four others were killed when his boat crashed into the Sydney G, which was owned by Neville Sweeting. Justin was one of the few survivors of the crash, which was blamed on Sweeting in the eight years that passed, prompting his daughter, Leanne Sweeting, to protest the claims against her father. It became a UCOS case when Jack Halford witnessed Leanne's outburst to Lawrence Fisher, as he was accused of having Milburn killed. Though the episode's progression had Justin being blamed after it came out that he was behind the wheel when the crash happened, it turned out that not only was Justin not the driver, he was ordered to lie about the events by Carole. As the investigation revealed, Carole was having an affair with Patrick Nash, who was Grant's longtime best friend from their school days. Grant found out about the affair and engaged in a scuffle with Nash, which ended with Grant's head striking the wheel of the boat. Nash was believed to have drowned in the crash, but he faked his death and changed his identity. As for Carole, she was set to receive a monetary compensation from the crash, as well as more money from the sale of the casino. Knowing that Justin had witnessed what happened, and to make sure she got paid, Carole turned heel by coercing Justin to lie about what occurred, telling him to blame Sweeting for the crash. Other than her payout, Carole's evil actions resulted in Sweeting becoming bankrupt due to the backlash, and in addition, the villainess brought a plethora of houses with the money, while giving £50,000 to Justin. Carole covered up her deceptive actions during both of her interviews with DSI Sandra Pullman and Gerry Standing, but upon hearing them mention that they were going to talk to then-club President Alistair Dudley, Carole made her escape to avoid being caught. The group tracked the villainess to Nash's hidden home, and it was there that they caught the villainous couple and took them into custody. During her interrogation, the evil Carole continued to defend her false claim that Sweeting was to blame for the crash, but after she was accused of orchestrating the crash and her husband's murder, the villainess angrily lashed out in response, stating that she would never put Justin's life at risk. Carole also stated that her payout to Justin was her way of making it up to him, and while she was placed under arrest, she expressed her love to Nash, who didn't respond in kind. Gallery Carole Milburn 2.jpg Carole Milburn Reveal.jpg|Carole's scowl during her villainous reveal Carole Milburn Interrogation.jpg|Carole during her interrogation Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Sunglasses Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested